


Herbst

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Episodentag zu "Der rote Schatten". Sebastian versteht manche vergangenen Reaktionen von Thorsten besser, und trifft einen Entschluss.





	Herbst

_Ich war nicht beteiligt._   
_Ne, schon klar._

Keine Ahnung wie du auf die Idee kommst dass es das ist was mich beschäftigt. Hat das jemand anders von dir gedacht?  
Nein, dass du beteiligt gewesen sein könntest hat mich keine Sekunde beschäftigt. Dass du die Gefühle verstanden und zum Teil geteilt hast, das glaube ich. Den Frust über die Gesellschaft. Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit, die Doppelmoral. So wie ich verstehen konnte damals wie Polizisten, wie Jürgen und Sven, zur Selbstjustiz greifen konnten, bei El Zhar. Verstehen heißt nicht billigen. Dass du Gewalt gegen Unbeteiligte billigen könntest ist absurd.  
Stattdessen hast du einen anderen Weg gewählt. Ich fand deine Entscheidung trotz deines Verständnisses Polizist zu werden gar nicht merkwürdig. Du bist Polizist geworden, wie sie sein sollten. Einer der keine Demonstranten erschießen würde. Und auch keine Kollegen decken würde die das tun.

Nein, was mich beschäftigt ist das Wissen wie viel an Erfahrungen uns trennt. Für dich war das eine prägende Zeit. Ich war damals noch nicht mal geboren. Ich bin aufgewachsen mit "Die Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer."  
Aber jetzt verstehe ich deine Reaktion auf meine Falschaussage besser. Und wie schnell du mir verziehen hast, sogar dankbar warst. Das hatte mich nämlich noch weit mehr gewundert. Nach der Heftigkeit deiner Reaktion als du das erfahren hast hatte ich damit gerechnet dass du mir das nie verzeihen würdest. Das war eine Scheißnacht, damals. Ehe kaputt, Job riskiert, und wie es schien auch noch deine Freundschaft verloren. Mit dem was ich über die Zeit damals weiß, und nachdem du mir erzählt hast wie du das erlebt hast, ist mir jetzt klar dass du in der Nacht mit den Parallelen zu damals gerungen haben musst. Der Unterschied ist dir dann wohl auch aufgefallen. Die Polizisten damals haben einen Kollegen gedeckt von dem sie wussten dass er einen Mord begangen hat. Ich habe deine Version des Geschehens bestätigt weil ich mir sicher war dass du nie einen Mord begehen würdest.

Und den Altersunterschied so wahr zu nehmen hat auch etwas bewirkt bei mir. Es hat mir mal wieder vor Augen geführt dass wir beide nicht mehr ewig vor uns haben. Dieser Tanz zwischen uns geht jetzt seit zehn Jahren. Am Anfang war wohl Julia der Hauptgrund dafür, dass nichts ernster wurde. Aber sie hat das ja geändert. Der Gedanke lässt immer noch eine Spur von Bitterkeit in mir auftauchen, aber es ist nur noch ein winziges Echo von der Gefühlsflut als sie mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Hauptsächlich ist da noch verletzter Stolz und die Tatsache dass ich versagt habe darin, ein guter Ehemann zu sein. Dann war ich frei, aber absolut nicht in der Verfassung für eine neue Beziehung. Das war vermutlich die einzige intelligente Entscheidung die ich in dieser Zeit getroffen habe – dass ich nicht versucht habe mit dir etwas neues anzufangen, während ich noch mitten in diesem Gefühlschaos war. Aber jetzt bin ich bereit. Ich werde jetzt gleich zu dir fahren, denn wir haben schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet.

***

Es klingelt. Ich öffne die Türe, und du stehst davor. Das ist an sich noch nichts sonderlich bemerkenswertes. Wir sind Freunde, da kommt so was schon mal vor. Aber irgendwas ist heute anders. Du bist etwas nervös, aber nicht weil etwas Schlimmes passiert ist oder passieren wird. Nach den Jahren die ich dich kenne fällt mir das auf den ersten Blick auf. Also gestikuliere ich dich rein und gehe erst mal in die Küche um uns Bier zu holen. Dabei bin ich froh darüber, dass das wieder so problemlos funktioniert zwischen uns.  
Als ich ins Wohnzimmer komme hast du es dir bereits auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Ich überlege einen Moment den Sessel zu nehmen. Aber ich sitze gerne neben dir, spüre deine Nähe. Und warum sollte ich mir das nehmen?

Nach einigen Schlucken Bier und gemütlichem Schweigen kann ich meine Neugier dann doch nicht mehr zügeln.  
"Nicht dass ich was dagegen habe dass du kommst, aber gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür?"

Du holst merklich Luft und ich fange doch an mir Sorgen zu machen. Habe ich mich getäuscht?

"Ja schon. Ich weiß nur nicht so recht wie ich anfangen soll. Deswegen jetzt mal ganz direkt. Ich finde dass wir lange genug um einander rum tanzen."

Du schaust mich erwartungsvoll an. Aber mein Kopf ist leer. Ich verstehe nicht was du von mir willst. Was meinst du mit lange genug?

"Hey, nein, ich will nicht Schluss machen. Im Gegenteil.  
Thorsten, ach verdammt, mir fehlen die Worte. Also muss ich dir wohl zeigen was ich meine."

Und du kommst näher, dein Kopf zu meinem. Du spitzt die Lippen etwas und ich beginne zu verstehen. Du bist langsam, gibst mir Zeit dich zu stoppen. Aber das will ich nicht. Mit deiner Eröffnung hast du schon wieder alles zwischen uns geändert, und dich so zurück zu weisen ist mehr als irgend jemand von mir verlangen kann. Dafür wünsche ich mir das zu lange, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet habe. Erst wegen Julia, dann war da ein kurzer Zeitraum in dem ich dachte „Vielleicht ja doch?“. Nach Majas Entführung habe ich diese Hoffnung dann komplett vergraben. Deine Lippen berühren meine und es fühlt sich unbeschreiblich an. Naja, die Lippen selbst sind warm, etwas feucht. Der Kuss schmeckt nach dir, und dem Bier. Was unbeschreiblich ist ist das was er mit mir anstellt. Es ist schon so lange her dass ich jemanden geküsst habe den ich geliebt habe. Susanne ist vor über zehn Jahren gestorben, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir schon getrennt. Und was Viktor mir bedeutet hat bin ich immer noch nicht sicher. So sehr ein Teil von mir in ihn verknallt war, stand doch zu viel zwischen uns für Liebe. Und seit ich dich kenne hat sowieso niemand anders eine Chance.

Der Kuss hört auf, und du scheinst deine Worte gefunden zu haben. "Ich liebe dich. "  
Du schaust mich erwartungsvoll an, und die Worte wollen auch aus meinem Mund. Aber ich dränge sie zurück."Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
Lona hatte die gleiche Frage als Abfuhr verstanden. Du siehst mich nur ruhig an.  
"Was daran? Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Bei der Arbeit aber auch abends. Mit dir aufwachen, auf Dates gehen, Sex haben."

Beim letzten Punkt grinst du mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Die Bilder die dabei in meinem Kopf entstehen sind alles andere als jugendfrei. Überhaupt zieht mich diese Vorstellung einer gemeinsamen Zukunft an.  
Ich versuche einen letzten Einwand.  
"Aber ich bin so viel älter als du."  
"Thorsten, ich bin auch über vierzig, geschieden, Vater von zwei Teenagern. Meine Ehe ist daran gescheitert dass ich in meiner Arbeit aufgehe. Ich habe mir heute auch nicht zum ersten Mal eine Kugel eingefangen. Trotz des Altersunterschieds ist es nicht sicher dass ich dich überlebe. Und ich verliebe mich nicht leicht. Bisher zwei mal.  
Also bitte sag nicht nein weil du meinst dass das besser für mich wäre. Dass du genau das nicht tust ist eine der Dinge die ich an dir liebe."

Ich gebe auf und küsse dich.

Naja, ich gebe fast auf denn  
"Versprich mir eins."  
"Was?"  
"Dass wenn du jemand anders findest, oder sonst nicht mehr willst, sag mir das. Bleib nicht mit mir zusammen aus Mitleid."  
Ich sehe dass dir das nicht passt, du ansetzen willst mir zu sagen dass das nie passieren wird. Und es kann sein dass du Recht hast. Ich hoffe es. Aber falls nicht, will ich nicht dass du dich durch ein Versprechen gebunden fühlst. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen dass du dich irgendwann von einer Beziehung mit mir gefangen fühlst, nur aus Pflichtgefühl mit mir zusammen bist.  
"Also gut. Ich verspreche es."  
Noch ein Kuss, diesmal länger. Und schmutziger. Unsere Zungen tanzen, dann ist plötzlich dein Mund an meinem Hals während du anfängst mein Hemd zu öffnen. Dafür dass du noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen warst gehst du ganz schön zur Sache.  
Aber dein fehlendes Zögern zerstreut meine letzten Zweifel. Wenn du das willst, wer bin ich für dich zu entscheiden. Ich küsse dich noch einmal sanft, liebevoll, und deinem strahlenden Lächeln anschließend ist anzusehen dass du verstanden hast.


End file.
